clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Single Player Campaign
Single Player Campaigns are battle against NPC goblins and their preset villages. Raiding the goblins will not remove your Shield. There are currently 50 Single Player locations that can be raided. Each level has 3 stars that can be acheived, to a maximum of 150 stars from all levels. Achieving all 150 stars will get you an achievement worth 20 gems. Each level also has a gold and elixir reward that can be raided from storages and Town Halls. All of the mechanics from raiding goblins are the same as raiding another player's village, however no trophies may be won or lost and there is no time limit. Below is a list of all Single Player missions, their rewards and strategies: Players should note that in Single-Player campaigns, there can be an unlimited number of traps. This makes certain missions especially hard. A number of the missions have no air defenses, archer towers or wizard towers. That means you can easily complete them with a single balloon. Payback This map is part of the tutorial. You only need to send in 2 Barbarians to finish. Loot: 500 gold and 500 elixir. Goblin Forest This map is part of the tutorial. Drop in 5 Barbarians at the Archer Tower to complete. Loot: 500 gold and 500 elixir. Goblin Outpost Loot: 500 gold and 500 elixir. Rocky Fort Loot: 1,000 gold and 1,000 elixir. Goblin Gauntlet Loot: 1,000 gold and 1,000 elixir. Cannonball Run Loot: 1,000 gold and 1,000 elixir. Two Smoking Barrels Loot: 2,000 gold and 2,000 elixir. Gold Rush Loot: 2,000 gold and 2,000 elixir. Maginot Line Send in a couple of Barbarians to set off the Bombs, then charge for the Cannons. Loot: 2,000 gold and 2,000 elixir. Rat Valley Loot: 3,000 gold and 3,000 elixir. Brute Force Loot: 3,000 gold and 3,000 elixir. Gobbotown Loot: 3,000 gold and 3,000 elixir. M is for Mortar Loot: 4,000 gold and 4,000 elixir. Megablaster Loot: 4,000 gold and 4,000 elixir. Immovable Object Send in about 25 Archers (level 2) at the South-East entrance to take out the Air Defense, then 1 Balloon to take out the rest. Note that there are spring traps to the side entrance to the Cannons. Loot: 4,000 gold and 4,000 elixir. Fort Knobs Loot: 5,000 gold and 5,000 elixir. Watchtower Loot: 5,000 gold and 5,000 elixir. Fool's Gold Swarm many Balloons or dozens of Archers on the left and right side at the Air Defense / Archer Tower 4+4 Level 2 Balloons is not enough (confirmed), 9+9 Level 2 Balloons was definitely more than enough (confirmed) Loot: 5,000 gold and 5,000 elixir. Thoroughfare Send in 10 Barbarians to each of the Archer Towers, and then 20 archers to take out the 2 Air Defense. Clear the rest with a Balloon. Loot: 6,000 gold and 6,000 elixir. Bouncy Castle 8 level 2 balloons right where the archer towers are. Loot: 6,000 gold and 6,000 elixir. Fivoka Loot: 6,000 gold and 6,000 elixir. Gobbo Campus Loot: 7,000 gold and 7,000 elixir. Danny Boy Loot: 7,000 gold and 7,000 elixir. Ommahha Beech There are Spring Traps located on the upper-left side of the Mortars. Loot: 10,000 gold and 10,000 elixir. Walls of Steel Loot: 10,000 gold and 10,000 elixir. Silician Defence Loot: 10,000 gold and 10,000 elixir. Obsidian Tower Loot: 15,000 gold and 15,000 elixir. Arrow Head Loot: 15,000 gold and 15,000 elixir. Red Carpet Loot: 15,000 gold and 15,000 elixir. Natural Defense Bomb the wall where the air defense is located. Then deploy barbarians to take it out and leave the rest of the job for a balloon. Loot: 20,000 gold and 20,000 elixir. Steel Gauntlet Loot: 20,000 gold and 20,000 elixir. Queen's Gambit Loot: 20,000 gold and 20,000 elixir. Full Frontal Loot: 30,000 gold and 30,000 elixir. Chimp in Armor Loot: 30,000 gold and 30,000 elixir. Faulty Towers Loot: 30,000 gold and 30,000 elixir. Point Man Loot: 50,000 gold and 50,000 elixir. Triple A Loot: 100,000 gold and 100,000 elixir. Goblin Picnic Loot: 100,000 gold and 100,000 elixir. Bait 'n Switch Loot: 100,000 gold and 100,000 elixir. Collateral Damage Loot: 150,000 gold and 150,000 elixir. Choose Wisely Loot: 150,000 gold and 150,000 elixir. Mega Evil Loot: 150,000 gold and 150,000 elixir. Kitchen Sink Loot: 400,000 gold and 400,000 elixir. Crystal Crust Loot: 200,000 gold and 200,000 elixir. Cold as Ice Loot: 250,000 gold and 250,000 elixir. Jump Around Loot: 300,000 gold and 300,000 elixir. Rolling Terror Loot: 500,000 gold and 500,000 elixir. Megamansion Loot: 600,000 gold and 600,000 elixir. P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse Loot: 700,000 gold and 700,000 elixir. Better recording: Original: Sherbet Towers Loot: 800,000 gold and 800,000 elixir. The video below may no longer be valid, it's old and the level is much harder now. Category:Raids